Heir of Ravenclaw book 1
by die grimmig Maher
Summary: AU Harry and Raphael are best friends. Raphael is the heir of Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor but he doesn't know that yet. Double pov with Crepesculum Angelus. Independent OC & Harry. Multiple ships. Two years ahead of canon. repost:abandoned
1. Prologue

A/N: This a double P.O.V. with J.T. This AU is going to be from the P.O.V. of Raphael Schelleds Harry Potter's best friend. These stories are going to be two years ahead of cannon. There are also going to be some major changes, so don't expect anything and this is going to take place in present time not the 90's like cannon. Also the inspiration for these stories came from Knowledge is Power. Just giving credit where credit is due.

Prologue Part 1: The Founding Fathers

What most people don't know is that the surnames of the founding fathers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is that they aren't real names. They're just names given to the founding fathers from Merlin their mentor to protect the true identity of them and their families, with the exception of Godric Gryffindor. Rowena Ravenclaw having an affinity for ravens and being an aeriomouth, the ability to talk to birds, was given the name Ravenclaw. Slytherin who also had the ability to talk to certain animals, in his case snakes being a parcelmouth, and who's familiar was a snake, he was given the name Slytherin. Hufflepuff being the best healer to ever have walked the earth, was given the name that only the most and renown healers were given. Gryffindor being the brave and chivalrous man that he was had no fears about keeping his name, decided against Merlins advice and kept his original surname.

Prologue Part 2: The Decedents of Ravenclaw

Rowena Ravenclaw, Rowena Schelleds her real name, being the smartest and cleverest of all the founding fathers decided that it would be safest for her to leave Hogwarts after her only daughter tried to steal her famed tiara. After reaching her stolen enchanted item Rowena left with her only grandchild, insert name, for their own safety. Known only to the "Ravenclaw" family and a few select friends, Rowena's line still exist today, but under their real name: Schelleds. The youngest of that proud and powerful line was due to go to Hogwarts in a few short years.

Post A/N: That was just a little background history on Raphael Schelleds' family and why he's going to have the power he's going to have. This AU is going to only be about Raphael for the first few chapters, up until he meets Harry and then from there it's going to also be about Harry and their adventures together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Family Vaults

Raphael was just an above average young wizard to be, with the small exception of being the youngest heir to the Schelleds family. The Schelleds family unbeknownst to almost the entire wizarding world, was actually the direct decedents of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Rapheal was sitting at the family table eating breakfast, when his father came down the stairs as sneakily has he could to try and scare the young boy of eight. But the boy having living with his father trying to scare him for no reason his entire life was always on the lookout for his father's scare tactics, and today was no exception. As his father was about to scream at the top of his lungs, Raphael leaned back in his hard wooden chair. Unfortunately for the boys father, the corner of Raphael's chair was perfectly aligned with the man's crotch. As the man rolled around the floor in pain, Raphael burst into laughter at the man's pathetic attempt to scare him.

" Wow. Dad that was worse than your normal attempts to scare me. At least you normally know what I'm going to do to retaliate. You must losing your skills or something. Maybe just old age, who knows?" Raphael managed between fits of laughter.

" Maybe. Or maybe you're just getting to good for me, but you know that if you keep retaliating where you are, you're never going to get any little brothers or sisters," he said trying to guilt trip his into apologizing for hitting him in the groin.

" Nice try Dad but I'm not going to apologize. You deserved it, plus you just tried to pull your usual stunts on my birthday. Come on how low can you possibly go to try and scare me, it's just no use." Raphael replied evenly.

It was June 15 the young boy's eight birthday. He was hoping that they would be going down to the family vaults to get his present. There was always something cool to find under Gringotts the wizarding bank.

" Well maybe this will make your fathers despicable behavior a little bit better. We're going to the vaults for you to pick up a present. There's stuff down there that hasn't been touched since Rowena's time. So I'm sure you'll be able to find something you like and if not. Then maybe we'll pick you up a pet. Take your pick." His mother said walking down the stairs smiling. " Oh, and a very happy birthday Raphael"

" Yes son, happy birthday," his father said getting off the floor.

Raphael didn't say anything to his parents, but deep down, he felt like today he was going to find something extremely valuable. He didn't know why but just felt it deep down in his bones, like how you know that someone is watching you without you needing to turn around. Raphael shivered with excitement and anticipation, luckily his parents didn't see this so he didn't have to answer any questions, or his mother getting over protective and checking his temperature four or five times to make sure he wasn't sick. So after a hurried breakfast the two adults left the house with their excited son between them. After leaving the wards around the house the older man put a hand on his son's shoulder with a tight grip, he turned on the spot, his wife doing the same thing, aperating to the Leaky Cauldron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking up at Gringotts always took Raphael's breath away, the building was just so huge and gorgeous. The bank was a building of solid marble, with tall and extremely thick marble pillars twenty feet from the door. The doors themselves were around fifty feet tall, and seemed to be made of a very strong wood that was probably warded by the goblins strongest warders.

Walking up to the opened front doors, the family of three proceed to the next set of doors where they saw a plaque on the door reading:

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Reading the sign quickly, Raphael shuddered slightly at the sign knowing full well that if anybody was caught trying to steal one of the treasures that the goblins protected that they were destined to die a very horrible and probably painful death. His father saw this and gave a little chuckle.

" That sign is no joke. If you try to steal from the goblins you're in a lot of trouble and not with the law." Raphael's father told him

" I know Dad I've been here before, in case you've forgotten in your old age," Raphael replied cheekily. His father just chuckled softly.

Walking up to an open goblin teller, Raphael's father gave a small cough to let the goblin know they were there without disturbing his work. Waiting for about five minutes with saying anything the goblin finally finished what he was doing and looked down at the three wizards.

" What can I do for you?" the goblin asked without any kind of conviction.

" We'd like to go to our vaults," Raphael's father replied kindly.

" Do you have your vault key?" the goblin, Norrack, according to the plaque in front of him replied, sound as if he'd said that to many times to count, daily.

" As a matter of fact I do, I have it right here," Raphael's father said pulling an old golden key out of his pocket and handing it to the goblin.

The goblin took the key and examined it for a few seconds before saying, " Ah, this is the key to the old Ravenclaw vaults. One of our oldest and richest vaults, it's been here since damn near the day this branch opened. If the stories about the founding fathers of Hogwarts serve me correctly," the goblin said without bothering to keep his voice down.

" We would really appreciate it if you didn't just blurt out that kind of information around the place," Raphael's father said quietly to Norrack.

" Embarrassed about being the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw are we?" The goblin asked just as quietly has Raphael's dad.

" No we aren't, that's just not the kind of information that you go about, blurting to the general public," Raphael's father said with a little anger.

The goblin Norrack just chuckled a little before calling to another goblin," Sniflescuff come and take these _raven haired _ people to vault 817, they would like to make a withdrawal," Norrack the other goblin, who showed the slightest sign of recognition at the vault number.

Leading them to the door that would go to the vaults below, Sniflescuff opened the door and lead them through. When the door opened, one would expect to see more marble and elaborate corridors, but it was actually what appeared to be a muggle mine with rail carts and all.

" Hold on for a few minutes, we're just going to wait for another family that's going to a vault on the way to yours it saves time for the goblins manning the rail carts.

Shrugging they waited for a few minutes before two people walked through the doors they had a few minutes before.

" Okay now that we another vault to go to we'll be on our way," Sniflescuff said hopping into the cart mentioning for the others to follow suit.

Looking at the two people that were joining them for the ride, Raphael saw that one was a man probably close to the age of his parents and the young boy with him was close to his own.

" Hi," Raphael said brightly to the youth across from him.

" Hello, I'm Harry Black, and you are," the boy replied.

" I'm Raphael Schelleds, nice to meet you," Raphael replied kindly.

" So what are you doing down here?" Harry asked curiously.

" It's my birthday, so we're going down to our vault to see if there is something I might want down there, how about you?" Raphael answered, all the excitement from this morning returning very rapidly.

" Oh, we're just coming down to pick up some money to do a little shopping. My guardian over there refuses to pay the 50 galleons to get a wallet that refills with the amount you say, because he thinks it's a rip off. So every time we need money we have to come all the way down here. He also says he enjoys the ride down so it's worth it, but I think otherwise," Harry said with a dark look towards his guardian.

Raphael just laughed, but decided to ask another question," How old are you?"

" I'm going to be turning eight at the end of next month, how old did you just turn?"

" eight"

" That's cool are you going to be going to Hogwarts in three years?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, are you?" Raphael replied.

" Yup, what house do you think you're going to be sorted into?" Harry answered and then questioned again.

" Ravenclaw without a doubt, you?" Raphael replied confidently.

" Either Ravenclaw, or Slytherin either is fine with me," Harry answered while Raphael nodded.

The trip to the Black family vault took about 10 minutes, which the two boys used to talk to each other and get to know one another. The three adults already knew each other so they used the time to catch up and make a little idle chat. Stopping shortly at the Black family vault, the man got up with Snifflescuff who opened the door and allowed the man in.

" Who is that man?" Raphael asked Harry.

" He's my adopted father Sirius Black," Harry answered simply.

The man named Sirius got back into to the cart not to long after he got out with Snifflescuff, who then took them to the Schelleds vault. This took only about two minutes which was spent in silence.

Arriving at the vault all three of the Schelleds got out. Raphael's dad looked back to Snifflescuff and Sirius before saying," After you open our vault you take them back this might take awhile."

"Nope, can't be done have to go up with the same people you came down with," Snifflescuff replied gruffly.

"We don't mind anyways, we have no where important to go. So take all the time you guys need," Sirius said earnestly.

Shrugging the Schelleds family walked to the vault with Snifflescuff. Snifflescuff then took the Schelleds vault key and inserted into the door, turning the key multiple clangs could be heard from the inside of the door signaling that the door was being unlocked. Then the goblin took his two forefingers and ran them down the sides of the door, which then just disappeared. Snifflescuff then mentioned for the trio to enter the vault.

The vault in question was huge, with higher ceilings than even the entrance to Gringotts, and extremely deep. But that wasn't even the most impressive thing, that was the stuff inside the vault. The vault was piled with more gold than richest man has, the vault also had all kinds of weapons, and ritual blades, and enchanted jewelry, and just plain jewelry.

" Okay son, go and see if there's something you want," Raphael's father told him, while looking around himself.

Raphael started to walk around and look at all of the treasures within his families vault. Looking at daggers of various shapes and sizes, with very flashy designs and bejeweled and some with no decoration whatsoever. None of these interested him though, so he kept looking. Seeing something that looked somewhat like a crown, this got his attention so he went over to look at it.

" Ah, yes that tiara once belonged to your great-great-great-great-great grandmother Rowena Ravenclaw. It's said that the person that it choices, and no one knows how it knows who to choice, will have intelligence unparalleled by any person," his mother informed him.

" Well I'm going to see if it well choice me, that would be really cool to have," he said, with his mother encouraging him on.

Has Raphael started to walk towards the tiara it started to glow slightly. Feeling a warmth start to enter his body Raphael started to walk a little faster, hoping beyond hope that it would choice him and bestow it's intelligence on him. Has he touched the tiara he felt himself become complete without even knowing that he was missing something. He felt and immense warmth through his entire body, he also felt an even more immense power enter his body. He could also feel, but not be able to explain it, like his intelligence had gone up, as if the world and it's problems were no match for his intelligence.

Raphael's parents watched on in shock has their son touched the long dormant tiara has it started to glow when their started to walk towards it. Has their son touched the ancient tiara he was slightly lifted off his feet as his body was enveloped in an ethereal glow. Than even more amazing than that, the tiara started to change from a crown to a long sturdy wand. Has the tiara finished it's transformation, Raphael touched back on the ground.

" Oh my God, it's changed into a wand, can I keep please Mom, Dad please can I, can I?" Raphael pleaded with his parents, who will still in shock from what they just saw take place between their son and the tiara.

" That tiara hasn't activated for anyone since Rowena herself, let alone change into something else," his father said in shock.

" So does that mean I can keep it, does it does it?" Raphael asked again, hoping that his parents would let him keep the wand even though he was only eight.

" Well, I guess it did choice you and it is your birthday. So I don't see why not," his father replied after a moments thought.

" But we're going to take it to Ollivanders to see if it has a core, or can even be used to do magic," Raphael's mother told him.

" Okay than lets go right now," Raphael said with enthusiasm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Getting back into the cart Snifflescuff started to take them back up to main entrance to Gringotts.

" So did you get anything you wanted?" Harry asked Raphael.

" Oh, boy did I check this out," Raphael said, taking out his new wand with a flourish and handing it to Harry.

" Wow, that's not like any wand I've ever seen. It's just, I don't even know," Harry said looking at the long wand.

" Yeah I know, it just transformed from this tiara thing when I touched," Raphael told Harry, as Harry handed Raphael his wand back.

" A tiara thing that can transform umm," Harry said as a look of understanding came over his face," Are you the heir to Rowena Ravenclaw?"

" Yeah, how did you know that?" Raphael asked Harry

" Well my guardian told me lots of stuff about the founding fathers of Hogwarts, and Ravenclaw was the only one who had some kind of tiara. But he told me that it gave you knowledge not change into a wand," Harry answered still thinking about Raphael's wand.

" Yeah that's what my parents told me today but that's what happened when I touched it. And I felt some kind of power or something when I touched it as well," Raphael told Harry. Harry just nodded.

When the cart stopped everyone got out. Walking out of the doors that they went through forty-five minutes before. With Harry and Raphael, and Sirius and Raphael's parents talking. Exiting the building together they all said their good byes.

" Well maybe I'll see you before we go to Hogwarts," Harry said to Raphael.

" Yeah maybe, well see you around," Raphael said before they parted ways. With Harry and Sirius going back towards the Leaky Cauldron, and Raphael and his parents going towards Ollivanders.

Walking up to the old shop there was a sign above it that told any walking by what the store was. Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. with a single wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Walking into the old and dusty shop, a little bell went off at the back of the store to alert Ollivander that he had customers, but they didn't see anybody. Until a little voice came from behind the counter.

" How may I help you?" Ollivander asked getting on some books so he could see over the counter.

" We'd like you to look at a wand for us. And tell us what it's made out of," Raphael's father told him.

" Ah, yes, Odis I remember your wand very well. 10 and a quarter inches ash wood and dragon heartstring not very flexible, a powerful wand, very good for charms work," Ollivander said to Raphael's father, who nodded the affirmative.

" And yours Chole, a bit of a short one, eight inches Beachwood, with a single unicorn tell feather that was willfully given, springy, also a very powerful wand, but not especially good in any one specific area," Ollivander informed Raphael's mother who also just nodded.

" Yes so let me see the wand that you wanted me to look at," Ollivander told Raphael's parents, who took the wand from Raphael.

Ollivander took the wand, looking at it with a strange expression his face for close to 10 minutes before giving the wand a wave. Nothing happened after he waved the wand, he than took a shocked expression on his face. He waved it again saying something under his breath, again nothing happened.

" Very very curious," Ollivader told the three people in his shop, " this is like no other wand I've ever seen. It doesn't seem to be made of any wood I've seen or used, as a matter of fact I can't even be sure if it's made out of wood at all. Another thing that is very interesting about this wand is that it's core isn't any kind of core that I've seen in a wand," he informed them.

"Unless I'm wrong which has never happened, the core of this wand is a raven feather," he told the shocked family. " But even more surprising is that it didn't work for me, that's the first time that's ever happened in all my time of making wands. Who's wand is this any way?" He asked.

" It's mine I just got it today," Raphael informed the wand maker.

" Well here's your wand back, and if you don't mind I would like you to give it a little wave," Ollivander said handing the wand back to Raphael.

Raphael took the wand and gave it a little flick like he had just seen Ollivander do. What happened then was a surprise to everyone. Has Raphael flicked the wand the whole shop was lit with a brilliant light, and everyone within had a feeling of great joy and relaxation as the light created by the wand touched them.

" Well I guess that wand only works for you than. I can say this though that wand has a lot of power in it, and with the way it just reacted when you waved it, I can assume that we expect you to be very powerful," Ollivander told Raphael. Who just nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm a little disappointed by the reviews I've been getting, or should I say lack of reviews. I know that lots of people have looked at Crepusculum Angelus' story and reviewed, so why not do the same for me? It's not that hard to review, so please do and tell me what you think of the story so far, even if it's just to say "Hey good story" or "Hey your story sucks" just no flames plz. We already have the basic story line and lots of shit figured out already, but we need some help, we would appreciate it if you guys could give us some ideas for some oc(fems). Thx and again, leave reviews. Now on with the story.

**Chapter 2: The Trip to Hogwarts**

July 1, 2001

Three years later Odis Schelleds was talking to a strange looking creature, it seemed to have the body and hind legs of a very large wolf with the head, wings, and claws of a very large raven.

"Well, well, well. I thought that you hadn't mastered your animagus form yet, my young son. Not to mention that it's illegal for you to be transforming, since you're not registered. Not to mention the fact that I could get in a lot of trouble for teaching you how to do it at such a young age. Oh and the fact that you need a wand to accomplish the transformation. Which would mean that you would only have a few months to learn to do it, but that would be impossible, since so many fully grown adults can't even accomplish something like that after years of training. Due to that simple fact alone they would probably come to the conclusion that you have had your wand longer than a few months, which mean lots of fines for your mother and I, and to top it all off because of the special nature of your wand it doesn't have a tracking charm which means that you can do magic outside of school, but you already knew that, but the authorities don't which mean even more fines, just so you can show off and go where it was that you went." Raphael's father finished his rant blue in the face and with no breath to continue talking even if he wanted to since he hadn't taken a single breath in his whole speech.

With a faint pop, where the large, strange animal had been there now stood an eleven year old boy. This boy in particular was very special. This boy happened to be a wizard and a very powerful one at that, even for his age. Second he was an animagus, the ability to change into a certain an at will, and was one since the age of eight which was the same time that he got his wand. Raphael was tall for his age, he was about 5'4" or 5'5", he had very dark brown hair, boarder line black, with just has dark eyes. He was in very good shape for an eleven year old, and was probably in better shape than most adults.

"Ok to answer all your complaints in the order that they were made: I've been able to transform since a couple of weeks since you started to show how to do it when I was eight. I meditated till I found my inner beast, I didn't tell you because as soon as you found out you have taken to the ministry straight away and two things would have happened. First being I would have to registered in Britain, but I'll get to that later, but second and most important would be the ministry insisting that I have a tracker put on my wand so that they could monitor my transformation which is something that I certainly don't want. Next, it's not illegal for me to transform. I am registered just not in the U.K., I'm actually registered in the States where there isn't any stupid law about when you can get your wand. They believe that the sooner you get your wand and start learning about magic, _learning,_ the stronger you'll be when you grow up. And before you ask it's perfectly legal for me to do that I checked the laws at least eighty times to make sure that what I was doing was legal. Third you can't get into trouble because nobody but me and now you know that I can transform. Fourth you're right I would need a wand to transform which it so happens that I do. You also say that it would be impossible to learn how to transform so quickly even if I started training to do it the second I got my wand, but that's also wrong because I learned how to do it _weeks_ after you started to train me, regardless of what lesser adults can do and how slowly it takes for them to do it thank you very much. On the fines for me having my wand longer than a few months that would be hard to prove, because I didn't get it from Ollivander's or any other ministry approved shop, so there's no way they can know for sure how long I've had my wand. The tracking whole no tracking charms crap, so what, again they can't prove that we knew there wasn't any tracking charms, so there's no fine. And last and most definitely least, I wasn't showing off you prat I was flying around the grounds of the manor. I like the feeling of the wind under my wings and on my beak." Raphael answered his with a little smirk on the whole time, as if he was mocking his dad with his every word, which as it so happened he was. He also made a point to stop frequently has if to remind his dad how few breaths he had taken, which again was exactly what he was doing.

"Um... ummm... errrr... uhhh... well... ah...," his father stuttered trying to find a way to scold his smart mouthed son.

"I don't think that a bunch of stammering is going to get you anywhere Dad, if you want to say something than just get on with it and say it." Raphael said with a cheeky grin at the end.

"How did you stay out for so long than, and without food or water?" His dad asked genuinely curious.

"Come now Dad, you know just as well as I do that ravenclaws(referring to his animagus form) can stay in the air for months on end. As for the food and water that wasn't to big of a deal, I mean I was only out for a day. But if you must know I got them both from the lake as well as from the pantry." Raphael answered smoothly.

"What you took food from the house, but than you must have heard your mother and I calling for you didn't you?" Asked Odis.

"You know that I think about it I might have heard some one calling me, but I wasn't to sure so I just ignored it," Raphael answered with a flicker of a smirk.

"Bullshit, you "might have heard some one" your mother and I both had the most powerful sonorous charms on ourselves that we could muster, so you there is no way in bloody fucking hell you didn't hear us," Odis responded angrily.

"Ok, fine so I just ignored you guys. I told you I like the feeling of the wind, and I didn't want anyone to know that I could transform at such a young age, even younger when I learned to do it so I couldn't tell you guys what I was doing, sorry if I scared you and Mom but that wasn't my intention I promise," Raphael said with enough dignity to at least look somewhat guilty. Though the roll of the eyes ruined the effect, luckily his father didn't notice or at least choose to act as if he hadn't seen anything.

"Sure, sure you're sorry. Like I believe that. Tell me how did you get to America to register?" his father asked very confused.

"Um, well I might have flooed there and been gone a couple of hours when I was grounded for putting that illusion charm on the couch. You know when you peed all over it and Mom got really mad at you. God that was great," Raphael said with a small laugh.

"You did what? You could have gotten kid napped or killed or worse. And how did you register I thought that if you registered before you were of age you needed a parent to go with you, so they could tell the ministry that they know you can transform and are ok with it?" Odis asked.

"Well in America they don't really check for polyjuice potion, so they thought that you were registering under the name Raphael Schelleds," Raphael answered in a somewhat small voice.

"Really, well do tell how you got polyjuice potion, and how you got into the ministry, even America's, without my wand because I know that they do check that in the U.S." Raphael's father said, wondering if that was the time he had misplaced his wand for a few hours.

"Well I kinda of stole your wand and when they asked why I had Odis Schelleds wand I told them that it was a hand-me-down and that the ministry here reapplied the tracking charm when they found out that I got it. So they were ok with that because they didn't know what you looked like and well they really couldn't care less. They're really loose about magic there." Raphael answered.

"Fine, but now you're going to be punished. Which means: no transforming, no magic of any kind, you're restricted to your room and are allowed anywhere else in the house, except for when you come down at night to eat and do the dishes as well as to use the bathroom. You well also be allowed out of your room after you get your letter from Hogwarts and we go to Diagon Alley. This will be in effect till you go to school. Do you understand?" Odis said in a very cheery voice.

"I guess" Raphael answered dejectedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

July 30, 2001

The Schelleds family was sitting down for a large lunch when Chloe Raphael's mother let out a little squeak.

"There's an owl coming towards the house, and I think it's from Hogwarts, at least that's what it looks like. And it's holding a pretty big letter," Chloe informed her family.

"Really, do you really think that it's from the school. Does this mean that I'm not grounded anymore? Do we get to go to Diagon Alley again? I was thinking that I could get another wand that way the school and ministry think that I have a wand that has a tracking charm on it, and I won't have to show everyone my real wand." Raphael said all this in quick succession.

"Well you'll be able to come to Diagon Alley with us, but you're still going to be grounded till you go to Hogwarts. Though I think we can lessen the punishment: still no magic or transforming but I think we can let you out of your room and you won't have to do the dishes as much. I also think that getting another wand that the ministry and school know about is pretty good idea. It's not going to be as powerful has your other one but at least you're not going to have to answer any unwanted questions." Odis informed Raphael thoughtfully.

"Fine, I guess I can live with that, not that I have much choice. When are we going to go?" Raphael asked excitedly.

"Well assuming that that's your Hogwarts letter, than we'll go this afternoon," his mother answered.

While they were talking an owl bearing a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it made it's steady way to the family at the table eating their lunch and talking. The owl went through the window that Raphael's mother had opened at the site of the owl. The owl than made it's way to Raphael and dropped the letter on his plate that still had a little food on it.

"Holy shit"- "Watch your language"- "sorry mum, I mean, holy crap. It is from Hogwarts" Raphael said a little giddily.

"Well open it, and let's see what you're going to need for your first year at Hogwarts," Odis told his overly happy son.

"Ok here's what it says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Schelleds,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Not giving me much time to respond are they?" Raphael asked while writing on a piece of parchment that he would be delighted to go to Hogwarts and giving it to the owl to return to the deputy headmistress and, as he had been told, the transfiguration teacher.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of lain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5. One pair of dress robes (optional)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbery Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

(This will be the only time I will write out the Hogwarts letters, I only wrote this one for two reasons: more words, and more space.)

"Well that sounds like all the normal stuff they've always told the new students to get," Chloe informed her son.

"Cool so can we go now, or at least after lunch, please I won't to get some new spell books so I have something that's actually hard to practice while at school, Because I can already do all the stuff through third year that we do at school. I'll get really board if I nothing but school crap to do while at Hogwarts," Raphael told his parents who stopped listening right before he started to talk, already hearing about how great he is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Schelleds family apparated to Diagon Alley shortly afterwards, so they could get their son, Raphael, his school supplies for his upcoming endeavors at Hogwarts. They appeared at the apparation point, with a slightly loader pop than normal due to the amount of people that had apparated. They started walking around trying to decide where to go to first. Raphael in between his parents was jumping up and down in excitement, he wasn't ever allowed to go to Flourish and Blotts, because his parents knew the kinds of books he would want to get so they restricted him to the stuff in their library, but they told him before they left the house that they would get him the books he wanted, so long as they weren't overly dark.

"Lets go to Flourish and Blotts first, I want to get my books, I don't really care about all the other crap. That stuff doesn't interest me at all. I don't even care about the books that they require me to get. I can do all that already anyway I just want the books about real magic" Raphael said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Fine let's go to Flourish and Blotts if it'll get you to shut for two seconds about how great at magic you are," Chloe said to her son, "but you still have to get the school required books regardless of what you can do, and don't brag at Hogwarts you might get in trouble for talking so damn much." She continued.

"Fine whatever so long as I can practice what I want to I'll do the stupid crap for school. I don't know why you guys don't just home school me, I would learn loads more, and I would be able to do whatever magic and brag about whatever I want with little to no consequences" Raphael whined.

"We already told you that we're not home schooling you so you get make some friends, and learn some social skills. Besides you're going to have so much fun at school, loads more than you would have at home. Regardless of what you seem to think," Odis said as they walked up the steps of Flourish and Blotts.

The book store in question seemed to be a little on the small side but, as with most things in the wizarding world nothing was exactly like what it seemed to be. The inside of the bookstore was very large and had shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books ranging from transfiguration to how to maintain a garden to how to brew fame and back.

"I'm in love," Raphael said with a giddy smile the second he walked into the store and saw the vast amounts of knowledge this store had to contain.

Raphael and his family spent close to three and a half hours at the book store getting all the books needed for all seven years at Hogwarts to advanced transfiguration, advanced potions, advanced charms, advanced runes, advanced arithmancy, advanced defense against the dark arts, as well as the dark arts themselves, and every thing in between, even wards.

"Now you know that you're only 11 so you're probably not going to be able to do even a quarter of the stuff in most of these books you got right?" Odis asked his son with some trepidation, afraid that his son was going to try and do something that might kill him.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try. Oh and before you try to make some argument I'm going to be taking all these books with me to Hogwarts. Don't worry though, I'm not going to do something that's over my end but I am going to be pushing myself to new heights. So you don't have to worry about me being sent home in a match box," Raphael told his somewhat stunned parents.

"Umm ok I guess but you get caught and get in trouble don't blame us or you'll be in even more trouble do you understand" Chloe asked her son, who had stopped listening as soon as she acquiesced to his taking the books to school.

"Yeah whatever, I don't really care. I'm not worried about getting caught. I know how to get notice listening and tracking charms as well as getting rid of them so, no worries" Raphael answered.

Leaving the store three and a half hours later with bags laden with heavy an large books, the family made it's way to the next store.

"Let's go to the apothecary and get my potion supplies" Raphael told his parents.

A few hours later the family of three had all of the supplies that Raphael would need for the next seven years of his education, they made their way to Ollivander's the wand makers shop so they could get Raphael his second wand.

"You know Raphael that this wand isn't going to be as strong as your other one and you're not going to have the same kind of reaction as you did with the other one right?" Odis asked his son.

"Yeah I know, I'm not really expecting anything. I just want this one to use during class, that's the only time I plan on using it" Raphael told his parents.

They walked into the wand shop and looked around the shop for Ollivander for the second time in three years. Like always the wand maker was no where to be found. The wand shop looked like it always did, dusty like it hadn't seen daylight in years. It was at that time that Ollivander decided to make his entrance.

"Well, well, well look who it is I didn't think I would be seeing you guys again for a while if ever. So what do I this unexpected visit," Ollivander asked.

"Well I need a second wand for school, cuz I can't have people seeing my real wand, now can I? I have to have some secrets" Raphael answered.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. I suppose this is so people don't ask why you have a wand that looks to be made of metal and why it doesn't have a tracking charm right?" Ollivander asked.

"Yeah that sounds about right, so lets get this show on the road, and get a move on," Raphael said in exasperation.

While Ollivander and Raphael were talking there were tape measures and rulers, ruling a bunch of random things all over Raphael's body from the distance between his eyes to the length of his eye brows.

"Ok that'll be all I need let's start trying wands," Ollivander said a little giddily.

They tried all kinds of wands from holly and heartstring to oak and unicorn tail. Nothing seemed to work for Raphael.

"Um a tricky customer I see well I guess having that other wand is what's making this so hard to figure out," Ollivander said with more excitement then when they had walked in.

They continued in this manner for another quarter of an hour. Until Raphael felt a kind of tingle in his fingers.

"I think this is the one but that's just because I actually felt something with this wand it wasn't much just a tingle in my fingers, but I didn't feel anything with the others" Raphael told the old man.

"That's interesting for two reason: one being that that's the most powerful wand I've ever made, and the second is that you only felt a slight tingle in fingers" Ollivander said with a very thoughtful expression on his face.

"The wood of this wand came a long dead race of trees, that not even I remember the name of and the core of this wand is a hair from the tail of a transformed werewolf," Ollivander told a very shocked Raphael and his family.

"What, I didn't even know that you could use werewolf hair" Raphael said.

"Well that's because most wand makers don't use the hair for a few reasons. The first and foremost being that it's really hard to find, the next being that it takes an exceptionally strong wizard or witch to wield a wand with that core so they normally just sit on a shelf, so most don't waste the time making wands with that core," Ollivander told them.

The wand in question was long and slender, it was also jet black. The wood was darker than any the family of three had ever seen.

"This wand is 13 and half inches long, with as I said the wood of a long forgotten tree and the hair of a werewolf" Ollivander said.

"Wait you said that this was the most powerful wand you had ever made, than how is the tree this wand came from long forgotten? If you remember every wand you've ever sold how do you forget this wood so easily?" Raphael asked the old man.

"The wood has been handed down in my family till someone had found the proper core to add to it. Until I was able to get that hair from the werewolf none of my ancestors had felt that they had found the proper core, and really old in case you're not very observant so I tend to forget some things" Ollivander informed them, with a small smile at the end.

"Well thanks for making this wand for me, how much is this going to cost?" Raphael asked.

"That one is on the house so long as you promise me one thing: that no matter what you do, you true your absolute hardest because with a wand like that, and the other one you have you'll end up doing great things with your life" Ollivander said to Raphael.

"Well that's an easy answer. I'll do my best in everything I do, that's the plan at least. Well see you later" with that Raphael and his parents left the wand shop, with Raphael's new wand in a mahogany box, atop a velvet pad.

After leaving the wand shop Raphael and his parents, went walking around Diagon Alley trying to figure out what to do next since they had their school shopping done but not wanting to go home just yet.

"I think I need a pet. I can't walk all my post around, and from what you guys have told the school owls suck and are really slow. So lets get me an animal how does that sound?" Raphael asked his parents.

"I guess we can get you an owl that's not that big of a deal, but remember you can only get an owl or a toad or a cat, nothing else," his mother said.

"Yeah yeah I remember, but that really doesn't matter because I think I want a snake. So there's not really anything the school can do about it." Raphael told his parents, both of whom he knew were deathly afraid of snakes.

"I don't think you will be getting a snake even if they were allowed at school, but we'll see what they have before deciding what animal you want," Odis said with a look that screamed queasy.

A few minutes later the family walked into the Magical Animal Emporium. The store was crowded from all sorts of animals, from snails to owls. Raphael looked at all of the animals very closely. There cats that had odd shapes and colors all over them. There were also snakes that looked like they should have been in ancient Egypt. There was also a wide variety of birds from pigeons to hawks. Raphael looked at all of these animals and even talked to a few, being an aeriomouth (the ability to talk to birds), but none of these interested him either. So he decided to go and talk to the person running the store to see if there were any other animals the store had to offer.

"Excuse me," Raphael said has politely has he could to the woman running the cash register.

"How can I help you young man?" The woman asked Raphael.

"Well I'm looking for a pet or familiar for my upcoming year at Hogwarts, but I'm not really all that impressed with the selection on display here. So I was wondering if there were more animals that I could look at?" Raphael asked

"Well we do have some in the back, but most of them aren't all that different from the ones we have on display but you're more than welcome to have a look at them if you'd like," she replied kindly.

"Thank you, I think I would like to look at the others," Raphael replied.

For the next half and hour Raphael browsed the selection of animals in the back. Again he didn't find much that impressed him, but he looked none the less. Until he found a peculiar raven.

"What's your name?" Raphael asked the raven. To anyone else listening in it would have sounded like a lot of chirps and whistles though.

"Oh, you can speak to birds that's interesting," the bird replied, "I've never talked to a human before that's a very good ability you have."

"Thank you, but I would still like to know your name." Raphael replied to the bird.

"Oh yes my name. Well my name is Nevermore, but you can call me Poe. I'm the bird that Edgar Allen Poe wrote The Raven for," the bird told Raphael.

"Well Poe how would you like to be my pet?" Raphael asked the bird. "And how were the bird that The Raven was written after, you would be dead?"

"It's was a joke about my name, buy as to your earlier question sure, I could be your pet." The bird answered.

"Sweet, hold on a minute so I can tell my parents," Raphael told the raven, "Hey Mom, Dad, I found my new pet."

"Oh and what would that be sweetie?" his mother asked.

"This raven his name is Nevermore, but you're supposed to call him Poe," Raphael informed his parents, who were a little shocked their son wanted a raven.

"Son raven's aren't allowed at the school, I think you should get another pet," Odis told his son.

"Why, people bring rats, and snakes, and all sorts of other things. Besides he can stay in the forest if it's that big a deal." Raphael said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok, but if they send him home don't blame us for not warning you," his parents told him.

After buying the raven and all the things need to take care of him, the Schelleds family left after getting some ice cream and made their way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you that you're not allowed to do magic for the rest of the summer, God you don't know how to listen for shit. How long have you been doing magic, and how did you get your wand?" Odis asked his son, after he performed a perfect enlarging charm.

"Umm well I've been doing magic since I was eight, and I got my wand from the family vault has I'm sure remember quite well," Raphael answered with a smug look on his face.

"God you really don't know how to listen, I don't think you will get into Ravenclaw now. I mean one of the reasons that Ravenclaws are picked for Ravenclaw is because they listen to authority, not ignore it at every chance they get" Chloe said with a sad smile.

"And because they're smarter than 90 of the full grown adults that they've meet. So I think I'm pretty much guaranteed a seat, but if not whatever," Raphael answered.

"Whatever just walk at the barrier so we can get onto platform Nine and 3/4 already" his said in exasperation.

The little family of three walked at the barrier between nine ten together going through at the same time. They appeared an instant later on a train platform that held a large scarlet and gold train. The platform was crammed with all sorts of students from first years to burly teenagers. There were also pets of all types running around on the platform with their masters running around trying to round them up before the train doors were closed.


End file.
